There are several known devices for conducting treatments in the body cavities of patients. Devices for use in the nasal cavity aim e.g. at decongesting the nasal mucosa and are often used together with some chemical substance. Various types of packings to stop bleeding in a body cavity, e.g. during surgery, are commonly used. Devices are also known which by mechanical vibration affect tissue in a body cavity, e.g. in the ear or over a body surface.
In US 2002/0072781A1 is shown and described e.g. various techniques for mechanical stimulation of vestibular nerves in the ear for the purpose of directly controlling respiratory system function. The stimulation can e.g. occur by an inflatable balloon exerting a static pressure on adjacent tissue. By varying the pressure, a certain sensation can be evoked. There is further shown and described another device for mechanical stimulation of nerves, which comprises a body that is vibrating at a certain frequency.
Devices for prevention of bleeding in the nasal cavity and other body cavities by means of an inflatable balloon are previously known. For instance, WO9639218 and EP1626766 disclose inflatable packages for use in connection to surgery for prevention of bleeding.
Other examples of devices for treatments in the nasal cavity are e.g. nasal dilators. These devices are intended to facilitate breathing by physically keeping passages in the nose open, which in certain respects are intended to reduce snoring.
Devices for treatment of rhinitis and other conditions in the nasal cavity by means of radiation with electromagnetic waves are disclosed in e.g. EP0935980 and EP0825889.
Swollen mucosa in the nasal cavity can be treated by means of various devices that are used in combination with chemical substances, such as e.g. ethanol. Conditions like inflammation in the nasal cavity are however usually treated with various pharmaceutical substances.
Patients suffering from chronic or non-chronic inflammatory conditions in body cavities, such as the nasal cavity, are often alleviated by treatment with corticosteroids, such as e.g. cortisone. Unfortunately, cortisone therapy has several side effects, especially in the case of long-term treatment. Known side effects are in general e.g. accumulation of fluid in the body, high blood pressure and metabolic changes. Rhinitis is a common side effect from treatment in the nasal cavity.
Patients suffering from chronic nasal congestion often develop a drug addiction, rhinitis medicamentosa, wherein the patient must be treated with nasal spray or nose drops once or several times per day in order to avoid nasal congestion. A satisfactory therapy form and devices for this is lacking.